Learning how to grow
by AragornsEvenStar
Summary: This is SLASH! Aragorn/Legolas Consider yourself warned and don't flame me! The Fellowship is having a hard time with spoiled prince Legolas. Can Aragorn change him? PLEASE R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Learning how to grow (1/?)  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: R for language  
Summary/Notes: Legolas is totally OOC,though it's not exactly AU. Just   
to warn you. The fellowship is having a hard time with spoiled prince   
Legolas. Could Aragorn change him?  
Disclaimers: Legolas,Aragorn or any character here don't belong to me!  
No infringement is intended.  
  
Frodo had arrived in Rivendell. His head was aching since he had been  
attacked by the Dark Rider. All his body ached and he needed to rest.   
He had awaken some hours before and talked to Gandalf. He was   
so worried about the wizard! As he hadn't show up at the Prancing Pony,  
Frodo started to imagine that some horrible things had happened. Actually,  
Frodo was starting to get very afraid because of the ring.   
The One Ring.  
It made him feel shivers down his spine. Why?,was the question he asked  
himself. Why him? Why did he have to carry that burden? He felt very   
afraid and although he had his hobbit friends Sam,Merry and Pippin with   
him he couldn't feel well.   
Trying not to think anymore,Frodo tried to get some sleep again.   
---  
"He is sleeping again.",said Gandalf,closing the door of the room Frodo   
rested.   
"Thanks Valar.",Elrond answered."He came here with a serious injury. He   
needs these sleeping hours."  
"Poor Frodo.",said Gandalf,concerned. "He is so innocent. So...young."  
"If it is his fate,what can we do?",asked Elrond. "Fate is always right,  
my old friend."  
"I know. But I wished it wasn't Frodo to be the ringbearer. You know I   
have an affection for him."  
"I know. But as I told you,Gandalf,the ring cannot stay here. Maybe after  
the council we can decide who is the one who will carry the ring. It  
must be destroyed,there's no way out of this."  
"I know,but I hope it's not Frodo.",said Gandalf. "Hope he can go back   
to the Shire safely."  
"The council will be tomorrow,Gandalf. I suggest you get some sleep."  
"I will. Who is coming tomorrow?"  
"Well,the dwarves will be here,'though some of them had claimed they   
wanted this meeting to be at their land. Gimli son of Gloin will be here  
as well as Boromir,from Gondor. And representants of Men and Elves."  
"What about that elven prince you wanted to tell me about?"  
"Legolas Greenleaf!",Elrond's eyes were wide with terror and anger.   
"I had forgotten him. Gandalf,I was with this problem on my mind  
since earlier. Do you know Legolas?"  
"I believe I have heard this name,but I don't know him in person. Isn't  
he from Mirkwood?"  
"Yes,he is. He's a young elven prince from Mirkwood,and he's so very   
much spoiled and egocentric! The last thing I wanted was him in this   
council! He will do no good for our quest. I could bet that if he put   
his hands on the ring he would use it only for destruction."  
"Elrond,give the young one a chance. Maybe he's just spoiled,not evil.  
You know how young ones are. Besides,there are older Men and Dwarves and  
Elves who can teach him something."  
"You may be right Gandalf,but I don't trust him! He's coming just because  
of his status. He had to come!"  
"Wait,my friend. Wait and we shall see if your feelings are right."  
"What more can I do except for wait?"  
---  
In the morning before the council,all the dwarves,elves and men who had   
been invited were already in Rivendell. They talked nervously. The tension  
was in the air. They had to decide who would be the ringbearer,and this  
very thought sent shivers down the spines of each one of them.   
Also,another discussion was taking place. Legolas Greenleaf,the spoiled  
prince. His selfishness was known for all the races,men,dwarves and  
especially elves,who didn't trust him. People were talking about the elf,  
showing unsatisfaction that he would come to the council.   
"Did you see? Legolas Greenleaf will be here as well."  
"Oh really? I can't believe it! Elrond shouldn't have...",and it went on.  
When Legolas finally arrived,the council was about to begin. He took  
his seat and didn't realize that people were talking about him.  
The council had begun and they were discussing who could  
take the ring to be destroyed,as that it was the only thing to be done.  
"I cannot see it in the hands of an elf!",exclaimed Gimli,the dwarf.  
"And you think *you* could do better?",Legolas asked enraged.   
Aragorn,the ranger and heir of Isildur,who had arrived in Rivendell along  
with Frodo and his hobbit friends,just listened and sighed. It was so   
boring,this old matters between dwarves and elves.  
"You are so self-absorbed. You shouldn't be here! ",claimed Gimli while   
talking to Legolas.  
"And you are a stupid dwarf,do I need to say anything more?"  
Aragorn sighed and looked to Boromir,who was at his side. Boromir asked:  
"Is it him?"  
"Who?",Aragorn didn't understand.  
"The elven prince,Legolas. Everyone was talking that he shouldn't have   
come. That he is unbereable and likes to give orders to people."  
"Oh yes,it is him.",spoke Aragorn. "But I should advise you Boromir,  
don't trust anything people tell you before seeing it with your eyes."  
"Well,the elf *is* arrogant. Very much."  
"May be. Just don't repeat anything people say as it was always the truth."  
Boromir shrugged. Elrond spoke:  
"I believe that keep quarreling won't take us anywhere we would like."  
"Then who is going to take the ring to Mordor?",asked Legolas. " *I*   
should be the one to take it,as I'm well-prepared and self-confident."  
Before anyone could lose control,Elrond spoke:  
"Perhaps not,young Legolas. At least not you alone. I think we should   
choose the ringbearer and people who could help him.",Elrond said,praying   
that Legolas wasn't included.  
"Do you mean a fellowship?",asked Gimli.  
"Yes."  
Silence. And then Frodo said:  
"I will take the ring to Mordor."  
Gandalf closed his eyes. "Oh no.",he thought. But was the first to offer   
his help to Frodo.   
"You won't be alone,Frodo Baggins."  
"You have my sword.",Aragorn kneeled in front of the little one.  
"And my bow.",said Legolas. "Though I think I should be the bearer."  
"And you have my axe,Frodo Baggins.",said Gimli. "Shut up,your...elf."  
"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me.",Samwise Gamgee,one of the  
hobbit friends of Frodo,showed up. With him,Merry,Pippin and Boromir  
joined the fellowship.  
"Well.",said Elrond. "As Frodo was the ringbearer since he left the   
Shire,I think it's fair to let him be it from now on too."  
"Agreed.",said Aragorn.  
"Why can't I be...",Legolas was talking when Elrond cut him:  
"Just because,Legolas.",he said irritated.   
*Oh my God,this arrogant elf is going with us too.* were the thoughts of   
Boromir.  
*Fuck! This elf here will only cause trouble.*,thought Gimli.  
*What if Elrond is right? Legolas appear to be really spoiled.*,were   
the thoughts of Gandalf.  
*Frodo Baggins! Is this a name?*,Legolas was thinking.  
Aragorn sighed. He could sense the hate for the elf in the air. None of   
them really wanted him to go. He was young,and egocentric,and stubborn,  
and everything,right. But Aragorn saw no evil in his eyes. Legolas  
seemed to be very unhappy,by the way. All that arrogance was covering  
something the elf couldn't stand to have. Weaknesses. Fears. He had to  
prove to the world he was strong and brave,just as the prince he was.   
And Aragorn sensed it well.   
*Well,Legolas is not that bad. I'll try to help him. Ummm...but why am   
I looking at his butt as well?*  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learning how to grow (2/?)  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: R for language  
Summary/Notes: Legolas is totally OOC,though it's not exactly AU. Just   
to warn you. The fellowship is having a hard time with spoiled prince   
Legolas. Could Aragorn change him?  
Disclaimers: Legolas,Aragorn or any character here don't belong to me!  
No infringement is intended.  
  
  
The fellowship was preparing to leave Rivendell. The hobbits were talking   
to Gandalf,who was trying to prepare the young little ones to the   
difficult task they had. Frodo was afraid,but knew he had to be the  
ringbearer.  
Gimli was standing next to Legolas and they exchanged enraged looks.  
*Stupid dwarf!* thought Legolas.  
*This arrogant elf!* were the thoughts of Gimli.  
Just minutes before they left,Elrond reached Aragorn and asked for a   
word in private.  
"Can you follow me Aragorn?"  
"Sure,Master Elrond."  
They went to a place no one could hear them,and Elrond said:  
"I'd like to ask you just one thing. Keep your eyes on Legolas. You know  
I don't trust him."  
"Master.",Aragorn decided to tell what he thought. "I can't see any evil  
on him. He's just spoiled and stubborn. I don't think he may cause any   
major trouble to our fellowship. But if it's your wish,I'll keep an eye   
on him."  
"Please do it,Aragorn. I hope you're right,but let us not risk it. It is  
a difficult task we have. Our lives are involved with it. So,we cannot  
let a young prince ruin anything."  
"I will do it,Master. I won't let anything ruin our task."  
"Maybe you can teach him something. Show him that the world is not only  
him. And that this task is very dangerous,and he cannot ruin it with his  
enormous ego. You are older than him,and you are king,and he knows that.   
He will respect and listen to you."  
"I will do it.",promised Aragorn.  
They said farewell,and so the fellowship could leave.   
---  
Days passed and the fellowship had already fought many orcs,and other  
things. But what was troubling them the most by that time was the way  
Legolas behave. Everything was a reason for him to complain and to try   
to give orders just like he did on his castle. Once Boromir couldn't   
stand him anymore,and said:  
"Why don't you follow the exemple of Aragorn? He's a king and it's not  
because of this he is trying to give orders to us! You are just a prince,  
for God's sake!"  
Gimli was really becoming furious with the passing days. He was predicting  
he would slap Legolas on the face because he wasn't standing him anymore.  
Frodo and the hobbits were calmer because their nature was like this,  
but they were irritated as well. And just ignored Legolas. Gandalf,the  
wizard,tried to understand the prince's reasons,but found no wish to   
talk to him. Actually,Legolas was with them,but had no friends. He   
wandered alone,and tried to convince himself he was OK with that. All   
those guys were nothing to him.  
Nothing...they were all nothing,except for Aragorn. Legolas admired him.  
He just couldn't give orders to him. He respected Aragorn immensely,his  
status and his bravery. And Aragorn was the only one who talked to him   
friendly,though they weren't friends. While all the others talked to him  
coldly,Aragorn was always warm and friendly. And Legolas noticed that  
it wasn't only with him,but with them all. It was Aragorn's nature to be  
friendly. And Legolas who was so sure of himself while screaming and  
complaining to the others,just felt...small beside Aragorn.  
"We have to camp here.",Aragorn talked to Legolas. "Will you help me?"  
"Sure.",replied Legolas.   
They camped another time. Legolas was becoming really tired of all that,  
and tried to relax himself bugging the other guys.   
The journey continued and Legolas was even more unbereable,on the opinion  
of Gimli. When he couldn't stand him anymore,he slapped his face.  
"Your arrogant prick. Who do you think you are? Fuck!"  
"Go to hell,dwarf! You're a piece of shit!"  
And they started to dwell. Aragorn,Boromir and Gandalf wasn't there. They  
were looking for something to eat. And the hobbits started to feel very   
worried.  
"Aragorn!",shouted Frodo.   
"Gandalf!",was the screaming of Sam.  
The three of them returned and saw the dwarf and the elf dwelling. Aragorn  
held Legolas while Gandalf held Gimli. Boromir felt very irritated. He  
talked,pointing a finger to Legolas:  
"Look,your arrogant elf. You are only causing trouble here! We have an   
important task to do,and you are only delaying it with your arrogance.  
Why don't you come back from where you came?",he spatted.  
"And who do you think you are to try to make me go back? Who do you  
think you are to talk to me in this way? You have no right to give me  
orders.",said arrogantly.  
"And you think *you* have this right? Look,if we fail this task because   
of you,I will...",Boromir was talking when Aragorn interrupted.  
"Enough,Boromir.",and he turned to Legolas. "Please Legolas,calm down."  
Legolas turned away and left to the river,irritated.   
"Oh my God,what can we do with this elf?",Gandalf asked,worried. "Boromir  
is right,Aragorn. He's only causing trouble."  
"I will talk to him,Gandalf.",said Aragorn. "I should have done it earlier.  
Elrond asked me to do it. And I will."  
"He respects you,Aragorn.",observed Boromir. "You are the only one he  
respects here. Even Gandalf,who's the wizard,this son of a bitch doesn't  
respect."  
Aragorn couldn't tell why,but felt something good in his heart when he  
heard Boromir's words. He was right. Aragorn hadn't realized it alone,  
but when Boromir said,he realized that he was the only one on the  
fellowship that Legolas respected. And felt even more that he had to  
talk to the elf.  
*I like him. Although I can't tell exactly why. He reminds me of   
something I always wished to be. I've always wanted to be a little more   
aggressive. I'm very calm,and it's good for a lot of things,but at the   
same time I usually don't know how to fight for the things I believe. I  
fight for people's needs,for fellowships,for my friends. But what about  
me?*,Aragorn thought.  
That was why Aragorn admired Legolas. The same admiration the elf had   
for him,he had for the elf.  
---  
The next day,Aragorn reached Legolas while he was going to take a walk.  
It was late at night,and the others were asleep. Legolas couldn't sleep,  
and Aragorn couldn't either. So,he decided he had to talk to the elf:  
"Legolas."  
Legolas turned around and greeted Aragorn.   
"Going for a walk?",the king asked.  
"Yes.",replied Legolas. "Couldn't sleep."  
"Me either. Can I go with you?"  
"Sure.",Legolas replied,smiling.  
They walked together and Aragorn could watch Legolas more carefully. He  
was beautiful,that elf! His long blond hair,his eyes which seemed   
sparkling stars,his skin that seemed so soft...Aragorn tried to stop   
those thoughts to start talking about what he had to.  
"Legolas,I have to talk to you."  
"Sure Aragorn,what is it?"  
"You know,Boromir and Gimli are really irritated with you."  
Legolas fell silent. He wanted to complain and say they were the ones  
to make anyone irritated,but respected Aragorn and didn't yell at him.  
"Gimli slapped me. That was why I reacted that way. It wasn't my fault."  
"I know yesterday wasn't your fault alone,Legolas.",Aragorn said,and  
Legolas had his eyes wide open:  
"Really? Won't you blame me like everyone else?"  
"No. Why should I do it? It wouldn't be fair. But do you know why people   
blame you alone,even if you're not the one to blame?"  
"Because they are envious."  
Aragorn smiled. Legolas seemed like a child. But he couldn't feel angry  
with him. He liked the elf.  
"No,Legolas.",Aragorn replied. "Because you don't have good relations  
with them."  
"And they don't have good relations with me,Aragorn!"  
"Sure. It's not your fault alone. But sometimes you act in a way people  
feel disminished,and small beside you. Of course they will get angry."  
Legolas sighed. He knew Aragorn was right. But wouldn't say it.  
"You know,I admire you."  
Legolas again had his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe the future   
king of Gondor admired him while everyone seemed to hate him.  
"Really?"  
"Sure. I'd like to be a little more aggressive than I am. But just a   
little bit.",he smiled again. And Legolas found his smile so attractive...  
"I admire you as well. You're the only one here who treats me well."  
"That's because of what I told you. If you try to change your behaviour  
just a little bit,you'll see Boromir and Gimli will be friendlier with   
you."  
"I don't need them.",said Legolas,coldly this time.  
"Of course you need,Legolas. We all need each other here because we have  
an important task to do. And we always need other people in our lives.  
Would you like to live alone?"  
"No. Of course not."  
"Don't you like getting attention of people?"  
"Sure!"  
"So,Legolas,we have to make an effort to have good relations with them.  
If we don't have it,we can end up all alone."  
Legolas said nothing. Aragorn had made him think. He surely didn't want  
to be alone.   
Aragorn thought about one thing and said:  
"Aren't you aggressive? Why don't you use it for useful things? I mean,  
to fight for the things you want? And when I mean fight for what you  
want I don't mean to slap or to kick or anything just to get what you  
want."  
"I understand.",Legolas said."But how can I do it?"  
"Just try.",asked Aragorn. "You'll know how to do it. Try to be calmer  
and direct your anger to important things."  
They went back to where they were camped. Legolas went to sleep but  
couldn't. Yeah,he surely liked Aragorn a lot. And he was going to think   
of what he had said.  
Aragorn went to sleep too,and slept as an angel.  
  
  
A/N: please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Learning how to grow (3/?)  
Author: Mariana  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
Rating: R for language and sexual situations  
Summary/Notes: Legolas is totally OOC,though it's not exactly AU. Just   
to warn you. The fellowship is having a hard time with spoiled prince   
Legolas. Could Aragorn change him?  
Disclaimers: Legolas,Aragorn or any character here don't belong to me!  
No infringement is intended.  
  
  
The Mines of Moria. Not only the place Gimli had had a hard time finding  
that his cousin Balin was dead. Not only the place they had almost lost   
Frodo. If it wasn't for the mithril,he would be dead. And not only the   
place orcs and demons like the Balrog lived.  
Moria was the place where they had lost Gandalf.  
Everyone was having a hard time. The hobbits cried,especially Frodo who   
was helpless. Boromir had sit and kept looking to the ground,refusing   
to go on. Gimli was serious like never before. Even Legolas showed he   
had a heart this time. He surely had it but wouldn't show it easily.   
However,when he thought Gandalf was gone,he tried to understand the   
others' suferrings.  
Aragorn stood by his side. Since their talk,they had become friends.   
Aragorn always defended him whenever he knew Legolas wasn't the only   
one to blame. And was very sincere when he thought Legolas was wrong.  
Legolas listened to him and respected his opinion,never wanting to fight  
Aragorn. And the elf was trying to have better relations with the  
others in the fellowship.   
Aragorn knew he was trying and felt happy for it. Actually,Legolas was  
doing this for Aragorn alone,not for the others. He didn't want to   
disappoint his friend.  
However,before they entered Lothlorien forest,another big fight took  
place. No one knew how it had come to begin,but the elf and the dwarf  
were fighting again. Aragorn wasn't there as he and some of the hobbits  
were looking for food.  
"Don't you have a heart?",Boromir asked,whimpering. "We've just lost   
Gandalf and you keep causing trouble,elf?"  
"Just shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. It was him who  
started it.",he pointed the dwarf.  
"You wish,your fucking elf! It's always you who start any fight in   
here!",replied an angry Gimli.  
Boromir was losing his patience as well as Gimli. He said:  
"I thought your talk with Aragorn had helped you to be calmer. But I'm  
seeing that you won't change. Never."  
"If it wasn't for Aragorn,I had already slapped both of you,you   
fuckers! But I respect him and that's why I don't do it right now!"  
"Oh really?",Boromir provoked. "So why don't you offer your ass to him   
too?"  
Legolas became enraged. Who was Boromir to talk to him in this way?  
Before the man could think,Legolas slapped him.   
"Ah,I'm gonna kill you!",yelled Boromir.  
"Try me! You're in need of an arrow on this ugly face of yours!"  
"Try me,elf!"  
Aragorn arrived before they could lose another member of the fellowship.   
"What is happening?",was his calm question.  
"What is happening,what is happening!". Boromir was furious. "Guess   
what!"  
"What happened Legolas?",Aragorn asked him. He knew the elf was   
involved.  
"Nothing.",and Legolas left.   
"Listen,both of you.",Aragorn asked,sensing what had been happening   
there. "We've just lost a companion,a friend and a powerful wizard. We   
have to remain unite here. If we fight,and if we despair,it will do no   
good. We have to help Frodo and his friends. And destroy this damned   
ring at once!",he almost lost control. "You have to help me too. I   
cannot carry all of you and your matters on my shoulders!",he wanted to   
cry,but didn't.  
Legolas felt his heart melting. Though he was very angry with Boromir,  
he could feel it had to be forgotten because of their task. And because  
Aragorn couldn't handle this alone. Legolas hugged him,and whispered:  
"I'm sorry.",he would never let the man and the dwarf know he was sorry.   
"I'm sorry,Aragorn.",said Boromir,not noticing Legolas had said the   
same thing. "I know we have to remain unite."  
Aragorn sighed and commanded,trying to forget the fight:  
"Come on. We have to reach Lothlorien forest today."  
---  
They had arrived in Lothlorien and most of them were resting as soon   
the night came. All of them were tired and sad for the loss of Gandalf.  
Legolas didn't want to sleep and was looking at the stars,sit by the   
river. Sometimes he washed his hands on it. And thought of many things.   
He was changing. That was for sure. His matters now were mostly with   
Boromir,though the dwarf didn't like him either and kept saying he was  
the one to blame for everything. But he wasn't giving orders and acting  
like a prick anymore. He was trying to understand the others,and   
especially Aragorn.  
Aragorn...Legolas had been thinking of him more than any other things   
or people. His friend whom he wanted much more than friendship now. He   
was feeling attracted to the man. He loved the way Aragorn treated him.  
He loved his calmness,as if this difficult task wasn't troubling him as   
much as it troubled the others. Aragorn was worried,that was for sure,  
but he seemed never to lose control. Legolas,Gimli and Boromir were   
always in a fight. The hobbits fought between them and the others knew   
they were stressed as well. But Aragorn...he didn't fight with anyone.   
Only with orcs and himself. He didn't show he was worried. He suffered   
alone. He didn't talk about what troubled him. Legolas had noticed he   
wasn't well,but as Aragorn remained calm and showed no wish to talk,he   
said nothing either.  
Legolas was surprised when he heard someone crying in the night.   
Astonished,he realized it was Aragorn. That noble,strong man was down   
to tears.   
Legolas stood up and started to look for him. Found his friend on the   
same bank of the river,but a little farther from where he had been sit.  
Aragorn looked at him. He didn't try to hide his tears. And went to   
meet Legolas.  
"What is it,Aragorn?",Legolas asked. "Are you alright?"  
"No.",and Aragorn cried more,hugging Legolas. "I'm so afraid now."  
Legolas raised his hand and started caressing the man's hair. It was   
soft. So soft that he wanted to keep doing this forever. To calm him   
down until he stopped crying his heart out.   
"I can't stand this pressure anymore...",cried Aragorn. "I cannot do   
this,Legolas."  
Legolas sat down with him on the bank of the river. Firstly he felt  
extremely guilty because of the fight with Boromir. This fight had   
almost made Aragorn lose his control. Him,of all people! Aragorn was   
cool and calm,but he wasn't standing the pressure.   
"Aragorn.",Legolas spoke. "You know you can do it,my friend. You have  
the courage that is needed for this kind of thing. You are brave,and  
much braver than anyone here. Everyone here - and that includes myself -  
is afraid because we've lost Gandalf. But not you,Aragorn. I know you   
don't fear to fail this task as much as we do."  
"You are wrong,Legolas.",Aragorn took his face on his hands. "I'm no   
hero. I'm no king either. I'm a man and a man has his fears."  
"You are not a king because you don't want to."  
"What if I were? It wouldn't be helping us at this moment. Power,  
highness...these things mean nothing to me now."  
"And what things do you consider important for you now?"  
"Friends.",he smiled. Legolas smiled as well.   
"I think you should talk more often.",Legolas said. "You are a shell,  
you know that?"  
"I know.",Aragorn laughed. "Thanks for listening to me."  
"It was nothing."  
"It was much more than you think."  
"I feel good to know.",he smiled. "Well,it's late. I think it's better  
for us to sleep."  
"Goodnight Legolas.",Aragorn smiled beautifully. "I'm gonna stay here   
for a little while. It's so beautiful in here. I feel better when I'm   
looking at the sky."  
Legolas felt again his heart was melting because of that smile. But   
tried to hide his feelings. What Aragorn could see on him? Just a   
little spoiled prince who needed help to perceive other things that   
wasn't his ego.  
Legolas left and looked at the sky to find a brilliant full moon. He   
went to sleep,but kept looking at the sky and couldn't fall asleep. He   
dreamed of Aragorn. That he was coming to him...embracing him...Legolas   
had been so enraged and bored in the beginning of their way,but now he   
had Aragorn to think about and to dream of. He wanted to caress the man,  
to hold him...to show he would always be by his side.  
"Daydreaming Legolas?"  
It was Aragorn. Legolas almost jumped.   
"For Valar Aragorn you scared the hell out of me!"  
"Sorry. I had no intention of doing this.",he said,touching the elf's   
hair.  
It was when the elf realized Aragorn was in his room. Each one of them  
in the fellowship had a room to stay while in Lothlorien.  
"Hey.",Legolas said. "Forgot the way to your room?",he laughed,showing  
he wasn't disturbed by the "invasion".  
"Not really.",Aragorn smiled and sat on the elf's bed.   
"So you wanna talk?"  
"Dunno.",suddenly the man was scared and trembled. Legolas,who hadn't  
realized Aragorn's intentions being so sure the man would never look  
at him,took his hands and held them.   
They stayed there,and embraced one another. Aragorn felt asleep fastly.  
And Legolas wouldn't wake him up. Firstly because he didn't want to wake  
his friend from his peaceful sleep. And secondly,he'd rather sleep with  
him on his bed...  
Legolas couldn't stand that tension any longer. As Aragorn was asleep,  
he caressed the man's face. Touched his body - his arms,his chest,his  
beautiful legs. Hesitantly,Legolas leaned in to kiss the man's mouth.   
But was surprised and astonished to see the man suddenly opened his   
eyes.  
Legolas felt very scared and asked:  
"Were you awake?",his face showed the terror in his eyes.  
"Yes.",was the simple reply.   
"But...I...I wasn't...I wouldn't..."  
Aragorn just looked at him. Ran his thumb on the elf's face and said:  
"Come here."  
Legolas had no way out of that. He wanted to run,but he wanted much more  
to stay. Trembling,he touched Aragorn's lips with the tip of his fingers.  
Aragorn kissed them and took the elf's hand on his. Their eyes didn't  
leave one another.   
Aragorn could wait no more. He pulled Legolas and kissed him passionately.  
The elf laid above him and returned the kiss hungrily.  
They seemed to become one as they kissed,so hot their bodies were. They  
were melting in one another. Legolas trembled and panted. Finally he  
said:  
"You know I'm in love with you,don't you Aragorn? You know that,don't  
you?"  
"I felt it,Legolas. I felt the only thing you needed was to have someone  
to be in love with."  
"And you?",Legolas panted. "What do you feel for me?"  
Aragorn smiled and held the elf on his arms.  
"I'm in love with you too,you fool. Can't you feel it?"  
Legolas felt he was the luckiest being on Middle-Earth. Aragorn was in  
love with him too! It felt like a dream,but it was reality.  
"Oh Aragorn...",was the only thing the elf could say. "Please kiss me.  
Kiss me more."  
Aragorn smiled and took the pleading as an order. They kissed and held  
one another,and then things started getting hotter.  
Aragorn felt he was getting harder and harder,and so was Legolas. To   
make love was just a matter of time.  
"I love you.",Legolas whispered on the man's ears just after they had  
climaxed.  
"I love you too...my prince...",Aragorn softly said,caressing the elf's  
hair,and they slept together peacefully.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Review please! 


End file.
